


toast of the town

by whaticameherefor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bartender!Jughead, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Riverdale Writing Challenge, Waitress!Betty, boss bitch!Veronica, meddling!Archie, the fluffiest fluff that ever did fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaticameherefor/pseuds/whaticameherefor
Summary: “Betty, please, I’m above crass humor like that, just like I’m above making that drink.”“Please, Juggie, for me?” she cooed, batting her eyelashes, knowing just how easily he’d fall for her charade. This was what they did. He’d object to mixing a fruity drink now and then, they’d flirt back and forth, and he’d eventually give in.Like he could ever say no to her.





	toast of the town

**Author's Note:**

> Muchos thanks to @shrugheadjonesthethird & @aquamarinara for betaing <3
> 
> This is my entry for the first prompt from the Riverdale Writing Challenge - "I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day." It's a lyric from Taylor Swift's "New Year's Day" and I'm pretty proud that I didn't turn this into a full on song fic as I am wont to do, but I just couldn't help inserting a line or two and obviously taking another line to use as the title. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Cheers, and enjoy!

* * *

 

“I need two martinis—one extra dirty, one lagavulin neat—and a sex on the beach, please.”

 

“Coming right up, except for that last one.”

 

Betty huffed and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Jug, you can’t refuse to make a drink. You’re the bartender. It’s literally your job!”

 

“I can and I will. Sex on the beach,” he scoffed, “Honestly.” His smile betrayed his gruff demeanor and Betty couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“What? No dirty remark?”

 

“Betty, please, I’m above crass humor like that, just like I’m above making that drink.”

 

“Please, Juggie, for me?” she cooed, batting her eyelashes, knowing just how easily he’d fall for her charade. This was what they did. He’d object to mixing a fruity drink now and then, they’d flirt back and forth, and he’d eventually give in. 

 

Like he could ever say no to her.

 

“Fine, just this once. And only for you, Betts. I don’t need it getting out that I’m willing to serve up those kinds of cocktails in this fine establishment.” 

 

_ Never stood a chance, _ he thought as she flashed a smile and held up her hand in a scout salute. 

 

“I wouldn’t dream of sullying your reputation.” 

 

Jughead looked up at her periodically as he made the drinks, throwing disparaging comments about the sugary alcoholic beverage he was being forced to mix and relishing in the giggles he got in response.

 

“Thanks, barkeep.” Betty winked as she picked up the tray and swept off to deliver them to her table. Jughead did his best to not watch her go, failing miserably.

 

“So, are you ever going to ask her out or will you be perpetually stuck in this _ Groundhog Day  _ of extremely obvious flirtation?

 

Jughead held back a groan as he turned to face his boss. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Veronica.”

 

“Fine,” she scoffed as she gave him a contemplative once-over. “You keep your secrets, Jughead Jones. But just remember: my girl, B, is the total package, and she’s not gonna be on the market forever, okay?”

 

“Again, Veronica, for the millionth time. There’s nothing going on with me and Betty.” He grabbed a stemmed wine glass and Veronica’s preferred red, uncorked the bottle, and tipped it over. 

 

“Please, I’m not blind. Even Archie is noticing now, and you know what that means.”

 

Jughead’s movements stilled, hands frozen mid-pour. He did know what that meant. While Archie was a great guy, and the best friend a misanthrope like him could ever ask for, he wasn’t the most perceptive man on the planet. “Shit, really? What’d he say?”

 

Veronica cocked an eyebrow, nodding to the approaching redhead, and responded, “Ask him yourself.” She grabbed the glass and whirled around to socialize on the floor before Archie reached the bar.

 

“Hey,” Archie greeted as he looked at Veronica’s retreating form questioningly. “Can I get two draft IPAs?”

 

“Why is your girlfriend the literal worst?”

 

“What did she say now?” he asked, grinning. 

 

Jughead fixed him with a shrewd stare. “Have you two been talking about me?” He grabbed the glasses and gripped the tap handle a little too tightly.

 

Archie at least had the decency to look contrite when he answered, “Maybe just a little.”

 

“You ginger Judas!”

 

“In my defense,” he started, “I didn’t know that’s where the conversation was going. You know how confusing Veronica can be sometimes.” Archie frowned, clearly thinking back to getting trapped into Veronica’s line of questioning. 

 

Jughead sighed. “Did you tell her I liked Betty?”

 

At that, Archie lit up. “So you admit it! You  _ do _ like her!”

 

Jughead looked around wildly, gesturing with his hands for Archie to quiet down. “Alright, alright, I admit it. I like her, but just don’t say anything else to Veronica. I know she’d talk to Betty, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship because I can’t keep things professional.”

 

“We work in a bar, man, this isn’t corporate America. Bartenders and servers hook up all the time. It’s no big deal.”

 

Jughead glanced out to Betty laughing and earning her tips. “It would be to me.”

 

“Damn, dude. I didn’t realize it was like that.”

 

“Well, it’s very much like that, but I’m sure she doesn’t feel the same way, so just leave it, okay?”

 

Archie seemed to consider him for a bit too long. “I don’t know, you guys do some pretty heavy flirting. You sure it’s one-sided? Is that why you’re working New Year’s Eve?”

 

_ When the hell did Archie get so observant?  _ “How did you know about that?”

 

“Ronnie just posted the schedule,” he laughed, “And you’d need a damn good reason to subject yourself to the drunken masses on—as you’ve called it—the unholiest of holidays. I thought it was just to avoid partying yourself, but now I’m thinking it’s because of ponytail over there.”

 

“Yeah, well,” he placed Archie’s ordered beers on the bar top more forcefully than necessary, some of the head spilling over the sides. “Drunken louts notwithstanding, I’ll still have a better night with her than I would have trying to prevent you from taking your shirt off after one too many.”

 

“I’m gonna let that slide, but just because you’re so in love and I understand how hard that must be for you,” Archie teased.

 

“Get back to work,” he barked, and Archie sauntered off chuckling.

 

***

 

Betty pulled her hair tie from her ponytail, shaking it loose and massaging her scalp as she entered the back office after the bar closed for the night. She stopped at the sight of Jughead unbuttoning his dress shirt, suspenders down around his pants, and let her mind wander about what was underneath his sleeveless undershirt. Before he could undress completely, she coughed to alert him to her presence.

 

“Oh hey, Betty, didn’t see you there,” he said, smirking. “Are you hot? You look a little flushed.”

 

She shook her head to try to recover.  _ What a little shit.  _ “Yeah, it’s hard work running around out there. Not like you would know, all comfy and cozy behind the bar all night.”  

 

“I will have you know that it is  _ extremely  _ hard work remembering all the ingredients for the frou-frou tipples these people order.”

 

She moved closer to him to check the schedule (and absolutely not to just get close to him). She managed to ruffle his hair—God, she loved his hair—before he placed his signature beanie back on his head. “Your poor brain, it must be so tough on you.”

 

He caught her wrist playfully and held her gaze before responding, voice rough, “You have no idea.”

 

She cleared her throat as he dropped her wrist, and she quickly turned her attention to the schedule. Her heart fluttered a little as she read his name as one of the bartenders on duty for the big New Year’s party. Her first thought was that they might finally break through this relentless flirting and he’d make a move under the guise of a kiss at midnight, even though they would be working. Veronica would understand—she had already taken every opportunity to tell her to just go for it, and this would be the perfect moment.

 

“Looks like you’ll be ringing in the new year serving entitled drunks with me, Jug.”

 

“Oh?” She felt him brush up behind her, his head craning around her to review the piece of paper. Her lashes fluttered shut as she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. “Sucks we’re working, but at least we’ll have each other.” 

 

She managed to pull herself together to respond, “Yeah, if I didn’t need the cash so bad, I wouldn’t have asked V to put me on.” She sneaked a glance at Jughead as he moved away to finish changing. “But it probably won’t be so terrible to be stuck cleaning up bottles with you after the party ends.”

 

“I’ve had worse New Year’s.”

 

Her lips quirked into a small smile. Maybe working New Year’s Eve wouldn’t be so bad. 

 

***

 

La Bonne Nuit’s “Bonne année” party was a sold out event. Revelers packed the nightclub from wall to wall; both Betty and Jughead were so busy that they were hardly able to talk besides the few seconds Betty placed drink orders and Jughead fulfilled them. 

 

Shortly before midnight, Archie and Veronica made an appearance so that Veronica could do the honors and ring in the new year as the emcee. They both looked three sheets to the wind, and Jughead chuckled at how Archie followed his girlfriend around like a lovesick puppy dog. Then he looked over at Betty as she flitted around the room and realized he wasn’t exactly one to talk. 

 

Midnight came and went, and Jughead cringed at the sight of the confetti and glitter littering the floor, knowing he’d have to sweep it all up once the place cleared out. Girls were carrying their shoes in their hands as they shuffled out barefoot along the hardwood floor, leaning on the lucky guys that got to take them home.

 

He’d lost track of Betty, and Veronica seemed blissfully unaware of Archie stumbling over to the bathrooms, so Jughead shouted over to his fellow bartender that he’d be right back and followed his inebriated friend.

 

“Jughead!! Budddddy!” Archie slung his arm over his shoulders as he continued the serpentine journey to the bathrooms. 

 

“Have a good night, pal?”

 

“The best! I love Ronnie, man. She’s the best.”

 

“I’m happy for you, Arch.”

 

“Did you kiss Betty?”

 

Jughead twisted to make sure no one was nearby. He saw the girls’ bathroom door swinging shut but couldn’t see anyone else around. “Shhh, jeez, you’re so loud when you’re drunk.”

 

Archie stopped, and since he was pretty much dead weight when intoxicated, Jughead was forced to stop too. Archie narrowed his eyes, and Jughead tried to refrain from laughing. “Did you?”

 

“No, I didn’t kiss her. I told you, she doesn’t feel the same way about me. Besides, it was too busy, I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to do anything.”

 

“Jug. Jughead. Which is it?” Archie slurred. “Listen to me, you gotta say something. Carpe die… harpy dime, shit what’s the phrase?”

 

“Carpe diem.”

 

“YES! Carpe that diem, Jughead. You gave up a night of hanging out with me, your best friend—” 

 

“Only friend, really.”

 

“—Best friend to hang out with a girl. Don’t let it go to waste.”

 

“Give it a rest will ya? There’s no way a girl like Betty would ever go for a guy like me.” 

 

“You had plans tonight?” Betty said as she appeared from the shadows.

 

Jughead whirled around to face the very girl they’d just been discussing, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “Shit, Betty, you gotta stop sneaking up on me.” 

 

Archie backed away slowly, grinning as he pushed open the bathroom door, leaving the two of them alone. Considering his movements, Jughead wasn’t so sure he was all that drunk. He’d have to have words with him later. Jughead shoved his hands in his pockets, wondering just how much she had heard.

 

“Did you have plans, Jughead? Did you give them up to work with me tonight?”

 

Jughead wasn’t sure what response she was looking for, but decided honesty was probably the best policy. He nodded. “Um yeah, look, Archie’s drunk. And an idiot, he doesn’t know—” 

 

Betty stalked toward him purposefully, took his head in her hands, and pressed her lips to his. He pulled away smiling. “I do like a guy like you, Juggie. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

 

“I think you’re a little late, Betts. It’s way past midnight.”

 

She rolled her eyes and pulled him by the collar back to her. “Shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”


End file.
